Fighter Piloting With a Twist
by Maverick1997
Summary: Mia Mitchelle, Now known as Mav is the daughter of FLTLT Pete Mitchelle. With her family dead and working for the defence she comes into contact with the Autobots. With dangerous twists and turns she falls for one of the Autobots but who is it?
1. Prologue

Ok so here is an idea that I have had for a while. I know this will probably seem really weird but check my profile for more details and a full on explanation. We are working on the idea that Maverick and Charlie stayed together, that they were younger and had heaps of kids while being stationed on an aircraft carrier. I know its not what would actually happen and that most of this is impossible but I'll try to keep all fighter aircraft true to their make.

* * *

It was her birthday! That was her thought as she slipped from her bunk to the ground with the stealth of a ninja. Soon she was making her way to the mess, her dark hair framing her delicate young face as she padded silently towards her destination. Today it was her birthday, her second birthday. Granted, she shared this birthday with her triplets, the most annoying people in the world. All they wanted was Barbie dolls which she generally ended up with as well but this year would be different, Dad had promised!

She was soon standing in the doorway to the mess, ready to pester the first person she saw into giving her the presents she craved. She waltzed through the door and as she did so the lights flicked on illuminating the ship's crew. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist as she was lifted up for a cuddle.

"Happy birthday Mia," whispered FLTLT Pete Mitchelle as he placed his daughter back onto the ground.

"Thanks Daddy. Where's my present? You promised!" whined the young girl as her father's eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Your present is your fighter piloting licence Mia. You can come on our flight this morning," stated the Flight Lieutenant as he watched his daughters eyes widen.

"Really? Can we go now? Can we?" pleaded Mia attempting to use her puppy dog look but without too much success due to her excitement.

"Yes of course but are you sure you don't want to open you other presents?" asked 'Maverick' unsurprised by the reaction.

"I can open them later, let's go!" with that the young girl turned and bolted towards one of the ladders that led to the deck.

It wasn't long before the flight was airborne and heading away from the aircraft carrier. The flight was just assuming formation as an enemy formation descended onto them with all guns firing. –Mia, head back to ship, you are not to engage—I repeat you are not to enga'-' The signal cut off as FLTLT Pete Mitchelle's aircraft was blown into smithereens. The battle soon commenced with each seasoned pilot paired up with another equally seasoned pilot.

Mia was at a loss, she wanted to stay and fight but her father had ordered her back to ship. Her conscience winning her over she turned back to go back ship. Just as she engaged her thrusters piercing blue eyes met her own, they were enlivened from the kill and instantly she knew it was he who had killed her father. Right then, she vowed she would see him die and sink into oblivion. Her thrusters engaged she turned and piloted her way back to the "Britannica".

She returned to the ship to see it being torpedoed by enemy aircraft, and she strived to put her aircraft down on the uneven deck. Despite the difficulties she managed and was able to jump clear of the hail of lead that soon came down upon the fighter jet. That's when the young girl heard the screams, they were coming from below and it sounded like it was... her mother!

The ship suddenly took on a huge list and before Mia could do anything she was thrown overboard into the water. Pain, it was all she could feel. It encompassed her and consumed her whole. There was nothing she could do, no way to stop it.

Mia had only just realized she was badly wounded, bullet wounds littered her body. Her heart ached for the family and friends she had lost as she vowed she would destroy those who had done this. She continued to float in the dark waters, the waters stained so dark by blood and littered with bodies and limbs.

The oil crept closer as she tried to fend off the darkness. The fire became steadily hotter as it engulfed the skeleton of the Britannica. One day passed into the next each day consisting of the consuming pain and grief along with the prominent tiredness that threatened to take Mia under.

It was on the fifth day that the chopper appeared over the horizon, just as the fire took over the weapons bay on the ship. Rescuing the four survivors was touch and go, but eventually they were pulled from the water and returned to base. Mia was the only one to survive in the long run, falling into a coma in order to survive.

* * *

Okay guys review and tell me how you liked it. Transformers coming in later chapters. This was just the prologue.


	2. Chapter 1 The Club

Hey Everyone! This chapter has not been proof read by anyone other than myself although I will be posting a revised version once it has been. If you pick up any errors your welcome to put outline them in a review or pm me. Remember, this story will make more sense if you read the information on Mia. Thanks.

Disclaimer: Transformers belong to their respective owners as do the characters from Topgun. However I do own the idea of Mia/Mav.

* * *

The cold, clear blue eyes pierced straight into her soul, imprinting themselves onto her brain. They were eyes of the man who killed her father and her family. The ones she vowed she would someday see laced with pain as he slipped into the void of death. That was when she heard the screams, they were everywhere, in everything; they were the screams of her family as the ship was blown up. Suddenly she was swimming, taking in harsh breaths, striving to get away from the flames, the explosions and inevitably the backwash as the ship was torn in two and sunk. Bodies and limbs littered the bloodstained water. They floated past her as she threatened to lose her consciousness to the darkness. The limbs of her family, her world, her comfort, the bodies of her friends, they all floated past her in the murk called water. The water, though it couldn't be called such now closed over her head as she was pulled into unconsciousness.

Mav sat bolt upright in her bed, the nightmare still present in her mind and sweat pouring down her body. Her heart was pounding, just like every other time she awoke from that nightmare her.

The nightmare always came, always took her over in her sleep and failed to let her surface from its grip until she was sucked under the water.

Mav's eyes darted around the room as she struggled to calm herself. Her blue eyes fell upon her clock as she realized it was 4:00 in the afternoon. Thinking that it was probably time to get a move on she stumbled out of bed and down to the kitchen.

It wasn't long before her attention was captured solely with a bowl full of pasta. Once the pasta was finished she allowed her thoughts turn to other matters such as what she would do for the remainder of the day and the long night.

As Mav continued to play with the thoughts of going to the movies or to the clubs her eyes darted around the room. Her eyes stilled as she spotted her mobile. The phone buzzed with a new text message as she leaned over to pick it up.

The brunette activated the screen to reveal a message from her friend Jay, he was going clubbing tonight. This bit of knowledge made the sixteen year old decide to go clubbing and she texted Jay back to tell him that she was coming too.

Thinking she had some time to spare before it was time to go clubbing Mav decided to go out to the garage and work on her Lamborghini Murcielago. The coat of paint she had put on the night before should have dried so now she could start to work on the stencilling.

Sunset had come and gone by the time Mav headed inside to get ready. Her clubbing outfit was quick to put on; a boob-tube top with a pair of denim mini-shorts which was finished off by a pair of stilettos.

The downtown district was lit up brightly with colourful lighting by the time the brunette got there. Pulling up in front of one of the more exclusive clubs she hopped out of her Ferrari Enzo and started to make her way to the front of the club.

Out the front she was met by Jay, PJ and Michael. They greeted each other out the front where the music wasn't loud enough to hinder their conversation.

"Yo, Mav, how you going? Didn't think you were going to show tonight 'cause you haven't been out with us in a while," PJ asked while he checked out a couple of tall, blondes that walked past.

"Yeah, I haven't been out with you guys lately, work has been pretty busy but i felt it was time to get out for a bit," answered Mav as her eyes met with Jay's.

"We were worried you had disappeared of the face of the planet, it's been way to long. Thankfully your here tonight by your own choice otherwise we would have had to drag you out of the house by your feet," teased Michael.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah enough talking, let's get in this club and start groovin'" broke in Jay.

The group made their way towards the entrance and passed through without a hitch with a little help from some extra cash. Soon they were dancing away on the dance floor; the boys checking the chicks out and Mav getting down and enjoying the music.

The hours passed by and the gang were still enjoying themselves in the club. As one song changed to the next Mav noticed a new group of guys enter the club. Three of them looked very out of place and their expressions said that they had been forced to come by their mates.

Something about them told Mav they were unusual. Whether or not it was her battle hardened instinct she decided to make note of what they looked like. The three out of place men looked to be between the ages of 30 and 50.

The tallest out of the group looked like a leader; his dark hair was left at a medium length with a fairly solid cut. His blue jeans and grey T-shirt showed off his toned body. His age would be somewhere between 38 and 40.

The muscliest of the group was seriously tank. Muscles bulged from under his shirt and his body gave the impression that he worked out often. His expression was one of boredom, as if he had done this all before. The man's black hair was cropped close and he was wearing cargo pants and a black T-Shirt that enhanced his tough look, lots of people were making sure to stay well out of his way.

The oldest of the group had the look of a medic. Instantly Mav disliked him, having hated medics for a number of years there was no way she was going to like this one. His T-Shirt was yellow, a contrast to his friends' but he also wore black denim jeans. A pair of glasses was perched upon the blondes' nose, making him look very out of place.

The group's younger member looked a lot more like they belonged in the club. Each was somewhere between the age of 16 and 25 and already checking out the club.

Mav continued to dance as she continued to carefully assess the group of guys. Two of them looked to be twins, one had dark, brown medium length hair and the other had beach-boy blonde medium length hair. The dark haired boy was wearing a bright red T-Shirt along with a pair of jeans while the blonde haired boy had the same outfit except with a bright yellow T-Shirt.

As Mav finished memorizing the profiles of the twins and before she could start on assessing the two boys standing next to them, the blonde looked up and caught her staring. Holding the eye contact he said something to his friends and started to weave his way through the crowd towards her.

Embarrassed to be caught staring she continued to dance as the boy made his way towards her. Their eyes never left each other's even when he was standing next to her. Mav made a point to never break a stare, even if it wasn't a competition it still showed you were weak, and she wasn't one to be weak.

Without saying anything he continued with the unofficial staring competition as he started to dance next to her. The music changed and still they did not break eye contact, neither would back down.

After holding the very intense staring contest for five minutes Mav had to break away her gaze as her eyes started to water heavily. Although the brunette could have held it longer, her eyes were already irritated by the covers* which she had to wear and staring just increased the irritation.

A smirk crossed the blonde's face as he realised he had one. "That was one intense staring competition, I've now got one round to me but we'll have to have a couple more rounds another time," the boy said as he changed his movement to fit better with the change of music.

"Not the most intense staring competition I've been in but I will have to play a couple more rounds just to prove I can kick ass," quipped Mav.

The boy's smirk turned to a genuine smile at this. "Anyways despite our very intense competition I still don't know your name," He said bluntly.

"Yeah hotshot and I don't know yours either" teased Mav.

"Oh, right, well I'm Sean but you can call me Sunstreaker," Sean answered before sending a scathing look to the medic-looking guy standing back with his group.

"I'm Mav, its short for Maverick but just call me Mav. Did you drag him here or something?" questioned the brunette.

"No, more like he decided he could keep me out of trouble so he brought himself along to just brood in the back of the club" he said defiantly.

"Yeah well he can stay at the back of the club thanks. Slightly older guys are fine, just not when they look like medics," stated Mav.

Sunstreaker shot Mav a weird look but continued to dance. The two of them continued to groove and talk until it was three thirty am and time to go home.

"Ok, well I have to go; Mr Medic didn't want to come in the first place and will be grumpier than he already is if I keep him waiting. Anyways here's my number, talk to me whenever and maybe we can get around to those other rounds of the staring competition," Sunstreaker said as he passed Mav a small piece of paper.

"Yeah, ok, I'll see how work is and stuff but I might not be able to contact you back too soon. Seeya," Mav said as she shot him a smile before turning away and heading towards her car.

Soon Mav was pulling out of the parking lot and heading home. The streets now dark as the last clubbers headed home.

* * *

Thanks, Read and Review


	3. Chapter 2 The Flight

Hey. Next chappie up. Again this has not been proof read by anyone other than myself. Feel free to outline grammatical errors in a review or pm me.

Disclaimer: Transformers belong to their respective owners, as do the characters from Topgun. However I do own the idea of Mia/Mav.

* * *

**The Flight**

The luminescent clock showed 4:00am but Mav still couldn't get to sleep. Her team was going out on a mission the next day and she needed to get some sleep but the nightmare still plagued her.

With a sigh the brunette got out of her bed and switched on the light before contemplating her options for the remaining hours of the morning. Deciding going swimming was the best choice Mav got her bathers out of a drawer and put them on.

Wandering outside the brunette grabbed a towel from the fence and laid it down on one of the chairs before making her way to the side of the pool. Her feet gripped the edge of the pool as she tightened her muscles to push off the wall. The water was cool as she entered it, the skin breaking as her arms plunged through.

Surfacing Mav took a breath before starting to tread water. Thinking it would be a good idea to get some exercise she started to swim laps.

5:30am found the brunette towelling off and heading back into the house to get ready for the day. Her shower was long considering it might be the last for a while. The long, brown hair was pinned up into a bun before she slipped into her DPCU's.

Clumping her way downstairs Mav headed for the fridge to get out the eggs so that she could make herself a good breakfast. Milk wasn't a good idea before Drill never mind before a gruelling mission.

The sun was rising as Maverick entered the Air Force Base in California. A Globemaster was sitting upon the runway and being loaded up with armoured vehicles ready for the group's deployment.

Mav strode towards the briefing room, ready to get her orders and organize the team.

Orders had been given and the team had been rounded up when a call came through for Mav. Venting a frustrated sigh the brunette turned and jogged towards the administration building.

The office assistant handed her a phone which she put to her ear. "Hello this is Maverick Mitchell speaking."

"Hello Maverick, I don't think we've met in person but I am Secretary of Defence Keller. I understand you are going out on a mission soon?" Keller asked.

"Yes that is correct Sir."

"Ok, intelligence tells me that one of the tanks on board the aircraft is not meant to be there. The identification number has been painted over and replaced. Although I have brought this mistake to light I wish for you to undertake no action towards removing it from the aircraft but beware it is one of those vehicles you have been researching on. Is that understood?" Sec. Def. Keller asked.

"Yes Sir."

"Good, that will be all. I look forward to meeting you upon your return to the United States," Keller concluded and with a 'click' the line went dead.

Not wasting any time Mav replaced the phone in its holder and exited the building.

Mav reached the Globemaster and headed up the ramp into its 'belly'. Her team were already seated and ready for takeoff. Weapons, ammunition and kit were stored, parachutes were close by and they themselves were strapped in.

The leader's eyes scanned the kit before she arranged her kit and weapons for takeoff. Checking the straps for the vehicles one last time Mav sat down in her seat, buckled up and waited for takeoff.

Takeoff was a long time coming. Only two of the runways on the airbase could stand the weight of a Globemaster taking off and one of those two was presently under construction.

Fight was eventually cleared and the engines were pushed to their max as the aircraft gathered speed. The wheels continued to roll over the ground jostling the aircraft slightly. The engines gave a short whine as they struggled to get the transport aircraft into the air and then they were up.

Once the aircraft had assumed level flight Mav got out of her seat to recheck the tanks' lashing. Finding it was in good condition she returned to her group.

"Huh, so here we are, at it again. We really should actually keep that vow we have each time we finish a mission," said 'Bollywood' as he glanced around at the company he was now keeping.

"You know, we might, if we weren't all such adrenalin junkies," teased 'Bullseye'.

"Nah, you would come anyways, y'all love me too much to let me go out on my own," jibed Mav with a grin on her face.

There were a chorus of 'nuh-ahs' and 'no ways' but each of the men who had said it had large smiles plastered on their face.

"Hey, what happened to our usual sing –along we have before we enter the battle zone?" asked Goose.

"Right you are Goose, okay peoples, what are we singing this time?" questioned Maverick as she looked around.

"Rise Against."

"Going Under."

"It's a Good Day to Die."

Answers continued to be shouted out until someone screamed "Hero."

"I think Hero is a good idea, we haven't done that one for a while," conceded Mav.

With that the song started with each person off in their own thoughts. Whether it was on accident or purpose a few of the lines were always sung with more passion than the others.

_I'm just a step away _

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losing my faith today_

_We're falling off the edge today_

_I am just a man, not superhuman_

_I'm not superhuman_

_Someone save me from the haze_

_**It's just another war**_

_**Just another family torn**_

_I'm falling from my faith today_

_Just a step on the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live_

_I need a hero, to save me now_

_I need a hero, to save me now_

_I need a hero, to save my life_

_A hero's will save me just in time_

_I've got to fight today_

_To live another day_

_Speaking my mind today_

_My voice will be heard today_

_I've got to make a stand_

_But I am just a man_

_I'm not superhuman_

_My voice will be heard today_

_**It's just another war**_

_**Just another family torn**_

_My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another kill_

_The countdown begins to destroy us all_

_I need a hero, to save me now_

_I need a hero, to save me now_

_I need a hero, to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

_I need a hero, to save my life_

_I need a hero, just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Who's going to fight for what's right_

_Who's going to help us survive?_

_**We're in the fight of our lives**_

_**And we're not ready to die**_

_Who's going to fight for the weak?_

_Who's going to make them believe?_

_I've got a hero, I've got a hero_

_Living again, I've got to fight for what's right_

_Today I'm speaking my mind_

_**And if it kills me tonight I will be ready to die**_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_

_A hero's going to save me just in time_

_I need a hero, to save me now_

_I need a hero, to save me now_

_I need a hero, to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

_I need a hero_

_Who's going to fight for what's right_

_Who's going to help us survive?_

_I need a hero_

_Who's going to fight for the weak?_

_Who's going to make them believe?_

_I need a hero_

_I need a hero_

_A hero's going to save me just in time_

The song finished and the group cheered, each person mentally preparing themselves for what could lie ahead. One problem being in the position they were in was not know what they would be doing once the got there. They could be just patrolling a region or detecting roadside bombs, on the other hand they could be doing an infiltration or sabotage mission, you could never really know. The group continued to chat for a while before settling down for the flight.

Getting up from her seat Mav walked steadily towards the ammunition and weapons storage in the cargo bay to make sure they were secure after the takeoff. Opening the storage trunks the brunette checked the AK-47's over carefully before moving on to the spare supply of aviation fuel. Making sure the drums were securely strapped she got up and wandered back through to her squad.

Settling herself down into one of the seats she started to dull her emotions, in her experience keeping her actual emotions dull but keeping up a good facade while on a mission was the best way to keep control in a sticky situation. Letting her mind become blank Mav laid her head back so that she could rest for the duration of the flight, who knew how long this mission would take, but it would be hard, that she could be sure of.

* * *

The song used is Hero by Skillet. Read and Review


	4. Chapter 3

New chappie in time for Christmas! This one is mainly a filler but it still gave me a bit of trouble.

* * *

Upon arrival at the newly reconstructed Qatar Airbase, Maverick's team had been renamed as Delta Unit for the time it would spend in the Middle East. The squad took it in their stride and immediately started to carry out the multiple plans that had been assigned to them.

The last of these missions was an in depth reconnaissance of Sector D, 12.

Sweat was dripping off of Mav's body as the harsh desert sun beat down on the open desert. The brunette could hear low murmurs as members of Delta unit conversed and the crunch of the tank treads over the sand. Despite being wary of the tank at first, nothing had happened so she began to just get on with normal duties.

The sun was high over head before something started to make Mav's hair stand on end. Scanning the horizon she saw nothing, listening intently she heard nothing but the sound of Delta unit but still she was unsettled.

The mood soon seemed to move through the ranks. Each of the soldiers started to feel that something was off. Despite this no one could figure out what it was.

* * *

**Somewhere close by...**

High overhead Starscream had spotted the human convoy. Despite nothing about this being unusual he ran a scan and was surprised with the results. One of the tanks was a Cybertronian, whether or not it was a Decepticon was another matter. Deciding he should do something about it Starscream radioed into base.

* * *

**Back with the convoy...**

As the convoy continued to move on its patrol it came across an abandoned building. The building was only half standing. Two of its walls had collapsed causing part of the roof to cave in.

The uneasiness Mav was feeling had multiplied since catching sight of the building. Feeling as if it was a trap she studied the structure carefully looking for any sign of an ambush.

Seeing none the brunette signalled for the team to surround the building, as soon as everyone was in position Maverick called the sweep of the building.

Two teams of three then entered the structure, clearing each section of rubble as they moved in. Finding nothing the teams regrouped outside the structure.

"Okay, this building is clear so we need to move on with our patrol. Make sure to keep a sharp look out. Does anyone need to refill their canteens?" informed Mav as she looked around the group.

A few of the men acknowledged the fact that they needed to refill their canteens so they went over to the tank to fill them up from the water container.

Soon the team was once again moving out on patrol.

Five minutes later Mav could faintly hear the sound of dual Pratt and Whitney engines. Thinking it was odd she turned to search the sky by sectors to find the aircraft.

Spotting an F-22 Raptor in 'sector three' Mav continued to survey it carefully while continuing forwards with the convoy.

As the Raptor came steadily closer the brunette spotted some unknown markings on the aircraft although it was still too far away to see what they were clearly.

Warily Mav continued her study of the aircraft for a couple more seconds before deciding they should be taking a defensive position.

As she signalled for the squad to stop a missile detached itself from the aircraft and took a direct path towards them.

"Move! Get out of the way!" Mav yelled, seconds before the missile connected with the lead tank. The missile melted through the tanks armour and started to set off the munitions within it.

Most of the group had gotten clear by the time bullets started zinging through the air as the heat in the tank set them off but some of them weren't so lucky.

The crews of the two remaining tanks started to move their respective vehicles out of the immediate hit zone surrounding the destroyed vehicle.

Those of the squad who had gotten clear were now leopard crawling away from the armoured transportation. Some of them were checking their pouches for some ammunition that may be able to take the aircraft down.

Maverick continued to watch the aircraft carefully as it overshot the group and pulled up in a sharp right turn to sweep over them again.

* * *

**Starscream's POV**

Insignificant fleshlings, destroying their pitiful armoured vehicles is no challenge for me. The armour melted as soon as my missile got close, and the munitions were set off as soon as the missile connected with vehicle.

Oh look, they're trying to get away. Oh, so pitiful.

Now for that tank with the Cybertronian readings, let's see if he wants to play a little game.

* * *

**Back to the Squad**

Now on its second sweep through the Raptor started to target the third tank. As soon as the crew spotted this they abandoned the tank, none too soon.

Another missile was released from the unknown aircraft and screamed directly toward the tank, but never impacted.

As soon as the crew was clear the tank...transformed. Parts were moved from one part of the vehicle to new parts, totally rearranging the structure.

Milliseconds later a large, metallic being stood upon the sand, right where one of the squad's tanks had been.

Each member of the team had a different reactions, some let out high pitched screams and started sprinting away, others just stood and gaped while the majority started cheering this large being on.

Just before the missile reached it, the metallic thing shot it with his guns. Turning towards the aircraft it swapped its close combat guns for long range missiles before firing them at the aircraft.

The aircraft twisted and turned evading each missile the large being fired at it before returning fire of its own which was duly blown up.

Neither of the strange combatants gained the upper hand until two F-35 Strike Fighters appeared on the scene, each with weird markings like the Raptor.

The two Lightning's moved in to the Raptors flanks forming a V formation before the group moved in on the metallic thing. It was only a matter of seconds before multiple missiles were launched from each jet.

The strange tank could not destroy all of the missiles meaning many of them came into contact with his armour, blowing holes into it. One of the missiles hit a crucial energon line and the being was taken down.

Not dead but barely alive the tank struggled to regain its "footing".

As the three aircraft came in for the final run, Mav picked up the sound of car engines.

Realizing that it could be help coming, in the form of more autonomous robotic organisms, the brunette picked up her gun and started a barrage aimed at the fighter jets that was utterly futile in the hope that it would buy them some time.

The others in the squad soon heard the sound of the car engines and joined in with the futile barrage.

Less than a minute later the source of the noise was pulling up to the group. Each of the custom painted cars and trucks started to transform in much the same way as the tank. Parts of the hood were moved to the chest or doors onto back as the vehicles became tall metallic beings.

Moving forward they started to target the aircraft that were attacking the tank. The bulky, black one's massive cannons were soon whirring, a sign that they were warming up. Weapons soon appeared on each of the metallic things and were put to good use.

Dodging and twisting the majority of the group started to take up a defensive position around the squad while firing at the two Lightning's and Raptor.

The yellow and red being was crouching over the fallen tank to start to repair its damage.

Surveying her squad Mav signalled from them to halt their barrage and form a protective ring around the tank.

With the missiles and unknown weapons firing all around the group leopard crawled into these positions so as not to get hit by the munitions.

Each soldier in the squad maintained their positions throughout the battle without hesitation despite the risk of injury or death.

It was a skilled shot from the large, black metallic being that downed the leading fighter jet. With a massive explosion that threw all of the humans to the ground the missile connected with the Raptor.

The force and damage from the explosion caused the lead fighter to dive straight into the ground while the Lightning's were put into flat spins before colliding with the ground.

Transforming, the two Lightning's stood slightly hunched over their leader before picking the mangled piece of steel up and fleeing the battle.

By now Delta Unit had resumed their protective circle around the tank while eyeing the tall things warily, unsure of what to do now that their attentions had been turned to them.

As they were studying the 'newcomers' the tallest of the group knelt down in front of Mav.

"I am Optimus Prime, you need not fear us. Those who attacked you are the Decepticons, a group of our kind that fight for evil. These are my men, Jazz, Ironhide, Skids, Mudflap, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and the one working on your friend is our medic Ratchet" explained the blue and red 'thing' as it gestured to each of his 'men' in turn.

"Well, Optimus Prime, I'm Mav, short for Maverick Mitchell and I am in charge of Delta Unit for the duration of our combat tour of the Middle East. Thanks for your help with the giant dorito of doom and cohorts. I would have preferred to take them on in my fighter, but, you know, circumstances put me on the ground with a group of tanks. I always seem to get the short straw..." informed Mav.

"What exactly are you?" asked Zach as he stood up from his previous crouching position.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron although your parts of your government refer to us as non-biological extra-terrestrials," answered Optimus Prime after shifting his focus to curious soldier.

"Ya can jus' call us Autobots," put in Jazz.

"Ok, wait a minute...your ALIENS? That is so frickin' AWESOME!" exclaimed Bollywood with a fangirl look on his face.

"Cool it, Bollywood, before you start screaming," ordered Maverick as she rolled her eyes.

"How's tank guy? We're expected back at base in an hour and we ship out tomorrow. Are we able to take him back to base?" queried the brunette.

"Pfft, you young humans don't have any patience. He is stabilised but I need to take him back to headquarters to get him fully repaired," huffed Ratchet as he shut some part of the tank's casing.

"Hmm, okay. I'll just ignore the comment on my patience for now. Well, considering we have no transportation we need to head off. Thanks for the save, seeya," Mav said to the Autobot group.

"Okay guys, time to head out. Grab whatever kit you may have dropped in the scramble and let's get going," ordered Mav as she retightened the straps on her webbing.

The 'bots watched in a somewhat stunned silence as Delta Unit got geared up and headed out.

* * *

How was that? Now that you've read, please review.


	5. Chapter 4Back to Base

**A/N**: Wow, and another chapter is up. This may be the last chapter for a while considering school is going back full tilt. Hope this chapter lives up to expectations.

**Disclaimer**: Transformers and Topgun are the property of their respective owners, I own nothing except for the character Mav although I DO NOT own her name-just her personality and true name.

* * *

The return journey had started off hot, dusty and tiring. Morale was at an all time low due to the extended patrol and the realization that there were aliens residing on earth.

Mav left the men to sort through their thoughts, knowing that it would take them a while to come to grips with things. Although she, herself hadn't had too much difficulty accepting it, she knew some of the team members weren't particularly open to the idea that there could be other life beyond earth. It was a startling piece of knowledge that would be hard to come to grips with at the best of times, never mind out in a war zone while exhausted.

The team leader was just hoping that they would all eventually accept it and not try to cause problems. From what she had read the Autobots had enough issues with the human liaison without the added help of a group of highly trained distrustful soldiers.

It took four hours to get back to base after the attack. The lack of transportation severely affected the team's ability to move fast in the harsh terrain. Luckily part of the travel was done under the dark of the night meaning the temperature had dropped slightly and the sun was no longer beating down on their backs.

As the squad trudged up to the boundary of the compound the guards spotted them and made their way over. A short discussion occurred between Mav and the guards before they were allowed fully onto the base. It wasn't long before weapons were cleaned, new changes of clothes were put on and the group was over getting something to eat. A short amount of time after eating the group was in their sleeping bags fast asleep.

Two days passed before the team got transportation arranged to fly back to the United States. The flight proved to be a long one but thankfully there were no issues associated with the aircraft. Mav spent the flight listening to her iPod and catching up on some sleep. This time there were no tanks to secure or trunks full of weapons to check which meant a fairly relaxing flight. The only issue in Mav's mind, was the fact that her team would now be dragged into the Autobot/Decepticon war.

Mav had hacked the military network multiple times during her life making it an almost normal event. Getting through the firewalls was simple and the network had an easy search engine built in which meant finding documents of interest was easy. To Mav it didn't particularly matter that she would be dragged into the war, she had known about it for a long time and had heard rumours that she was going to be sent off to work with NEST in the near future.

On the other hand her team hadn't known anything at all about the situation. To be dropped with the bombshell in the middle of a battle would just make it harder for them to believe. The fact that they would undoubtedly be taken off to the NEST base just moments after stepping out of their current aircraft would not help matters at all.

The best reaction would probably be getting slightly annoyed at being manhandled into another aircraft without being given any rest. On the other hand the worst reaction could be the whole team going psycho and holding everyone else on base at gun point. Mav desperately hoped that the squad would not result to the worst eventuality because it would just put them in a worse situation when they eventually ended up with NEST.

It was a foregone conclusion for Mav that they would be taken to NEST headquarters, although what they would do there was a mystery. The squad might be subjected to mild torture in order to find out what they knew about the aliens or they could be blackmailed into keeping it a secret. The most likely eventuality would be that each of the members of Mav's squad would be held in solitary confinement while background checks were run, before they would be cleared and forced to switch into the NEST division.

The plane touched down on the runway at 0700 hours GMT. The aircraft soon taxied into one of the nearby hangers to power down for maintenance and let the soldiers out. Once the engines were switched off the ramp at the back of the aircraft was lowered and the squad exited the aircraft. As Mav had predicted there were a group of armed soldiers ready to herd them into another aircraft.

"You need to come with us. You are all being transferred to another base immediately. There is no time to waste so please walk over to the aircraft beside this one," ordered an officer standing at the front of the group.

"What makes you think we want to go anywhere? We've just gotten back from a tour; we're tired, hungry and absolutely filthy. The least you could do is let us have a bit of rest before sending us somewhere again!" spat Zach.

"Yeah, don't you guys get what it's like to be out there for ages? We just want a bit of rest before having to resume everything!" confirmed Bollywood.

"I don't care. These are orders from Sec. Def. which need to be obeyed to the letter. You can either get into that aircraft by your own free will or '-'" growled the man.

"Okay guys, these orders come from a lot higher up so they need to be obeyed. Make sure you have your kit and everything else you had on the C-17 and head on into the Orion," interrupted Mav.

"But... we only just got back!" whined Jesse.

"I know, I don't like this either but we have to follow Sec. Def.'s orders. Hopefully when we arrive at our destination we will be able to have a bit of a rest," said Mav as she shot the man at the front of the group a glare.

There were many grumbles from the squad but they soon walked over to the Orion and hopped on board. Finding seats they prepared for yet another long flight.

Luckily the second flight was nowhere near as long as the first. Tempers were running high by the time the Orion touched down at their destination. Even Maverick wasn't as cool, calm and collected as usual. The lack of sleep, food and the amount of grime on her body just wasn't the best combination. Hopefully the introductions wouldn't take long at the team could finally relax slightly.

However, specialist groups and government agents don't particularly try to make life easy. Once again as soon as they exited the aircraft there were a group of armed soldiers waiting for them. In front of the group was a man in a black suit which didn't really fit in a military base. From what Mav had read she figured that this was Galloway, the pain-in-the-ass government liaison.

"You are now on a top secret base and are under our jurisdiction. Should you ignore all orders that I give you will be punished as I see fit. Everything you see and here on this base must not be spoken about anywhere but here. You now need to follow me into the questioning rooms," said the man who Mav assumed was Galloway.

"Well I don't particularly care what you think. You are obviously not an officer in the military so I have no obligation to follow your orders. From here on in I am not going anywhere until I speak to either a senior military officer or Sec. Def. My team follows MY orders so they won't be going anywhere either," said Mav in a hostile voice.

"You are going to be in a world of trouble young girl!" snarled Galloway.

"First of all, I don't particularly care. Second of all, if I'm a young girl then you must be a toddler. I've seen more death and destruction than you ever will. Seeing such things ages us in ways that cannot be seen. There is a REASON that I was promoted to a Navy Commander. Just because I appear to be on an Army base does not mean my rank is void. I may not be on a Navy base but my orders must still be followed," the brunette growled.

Galloway tried to come up with some smart retort but failed miserably. Turning on his heel he stalked out of the hangar and out onto the base, leaving the soldiers to guard the squad.

"Look guys, I know you are all tired and just want to get a bit of a rest but I know for a fact that we will not be getting that for a while. Resisting is futile because they will just over rule us. We need to follow all of their authorised orders or we are going to end up prolonging the inevitable and make it harder on ourselves. I know for a fact that we are all going to hate what we are going to have to go through so just treat it like you treat torture training, push through it just so you can relax at the end," said the squad leader as she looked around the group.

A group of mumbles could be heard before the members of the squad acknowledged what Mav had said.

Half an hour later, Galloway once again returned to the hangar, this time with an Army Major.

"Here is the higher ranked officer you so badly wanted to see," sneered Galloway.

"Hi, I'm Major Lennox. Sorry about the welcoming committee but we need to make sure you are all legitimate. You are all going to have to go through this whether you like it or not so you may as well save yourself a hassle and come with me without a fuss," said the Major looking highly irritated.

"Hi Major Lennox, I'm Commander Mitchell. I realise that we are going to have to go through this but you need to explain exactly what 'this' is. I do not take orders from random government people nor do I take orders from lower ranks. Considering you didn't try to order me around just then, my team will come without a fuss although you should rethink your strategy on how to approach a squad in the future. Snatching a group right off one plane, transferring them to another and then taking them somewhere where they are bossed around by a government agent isn't a good idea. Especially, when none of the personnel have had any sleep, food or a wash for over 48 hours. I'm getting really annoyed with all this riff-raff that's going on. All you need to do is explain to my men what is going on or if you would prefer, I can explain for you. I'm sure we'd all prefer it if we knew what was going on," said Mav as she held Major Lennox's gaze.

"I doubt you know what is going on but if you would like to explain to your squad go ahead," replied the Major.

"A bit of bad judgement there? I know exactly what is going on. Okay guys listen up. What you saw a couple of days ago was a fight between two warring factions of aliens. The group that protected us was the Autobots and the group that attacked was the Decepticons. The race is referred to as Transformers or autonomous robotic organisms. These Transformers come from a planet called Cybertron and came in search of a large cube which was called the Allspark. The Allspark was destroyed at Mission City with the terrorist attack used as a cover up. In reality, there was no terrorist attack. A couple of years ago the Decepticons returned to Earth in order to find a machine that could destroy Earth's sun. The Autobots' leader, Optimus Prime, was killed by Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons. A boy named Sam Witwicky then went searching for something called the Matrix of Leadership in order to bring Optimus Prime back to life. During this time a huge battle was fought in the Egyptian desert, the same one we were called in to assist with. The Decepticons lost that battle although many of them survived. Megatron, their leader is still alive meaning there could be new attacks at any time. You guys got all that?" informed Maverick.

A chorus of 'yes' could be heard.

"Okay any questions?" the brunette asked as Major Lennox looked at her with wide eyes.

From the group a few mumbles could be heard but no one voiced any queries.

"Okay, I obviously underestimated your knowledge. As you seem to already know what's going on we may as well skip the background checks. Instead we will introduce you to the Autobots," Major Lennox said as he gestured for the soldiers to lead the group to another hangar.

"Major, will we be able to check up on the tank that protected us? I wasn't informed of his designation before we left and he didn't show himself to us until the battle," Mav asked the Major quietly.

"That depends on what Ratchet thinks. He's the medical officer that was looking after your friend," Lennox answered.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road then," Commander Mitchell said as she proceeded to follow the soldiers into a nearby hangar.

The hangar was larger than most of the ones that were usually used to house aircraft. Undoubtedly this hangar would be big enough to house three B52G Stratofortresses.

Sitting at the back of the hangar was a variety of vehicles from extremely souped up sports cars to a massive semi. Mav was able to spot some of the vehicles that had protected them out in the desert.

As the group arrived in front of the vehicles the Major indicated for the soldiers to leave them be for the moment.

Moments after the soldiers left the hangar, the Peterbuilt semi with flame decal seemed to split apart, in order to form a very large, metallic being.

"It is nice to see you all again. I assume Major Lennox has informed you of our presence on your planet," Optimus Prime said as he knelt down in front of the group.

"Hey Optimus Prime, nice to meet you. I'm Maverick Mitchell, one of the US's top fighter pilots. Major Lennox didn't actually have to inform us of the situation, I've known about you guys for a while so I filled my team in with his permission," the brunette said, cutting in before Lennox could say anything.

"You have known about us for a while? How did this happen?" asked the leader of the Autobots.

"Well, you see, it's really not that hard to hack the military network. All you need is some sort of security clearance to at least Level 5 and a certain type of keyboard. Then you work your magic and... hey presto you're into the network. I think I've hacked it at least ten times, I think the firewalls need to be updated or something," replied Mav with a faint smile on her face.

"We will have to look into that, we cannot have our secret out into the public just yet," said Optimus Prime.

By this time Mav's squad wasn't looking good. Some of the guys had gone slack jawed and others were extremely pale. Maverick, knowing this wasn't a good sign decided to help the conversation along a little bit so that the guys could get away for a bit and think things through.

"So, are you going to introduce us to the rest of your team mates?" asked Mav.

"You're a very direct young one. Yes I shall, my First Lieutenant, Jazz and Medical Officer Jolt. The rest of the team you have already been introduced to," Optimus Prime said as each Autobot transformed at the sound of their designation. "This is the Autobot contingent on Earth."

"Hey everyone," Mav greeted with a wave. "Now it's been great to meet you all but you've just dropped a massive bombshell on my team and they aren't in the best shape at the moment. We really need to get some sleep and get cleaned up before we continue with this conversation."

"Oh, right, follow me I'll show you to your quarters," Major Lennox said as he gestured for Mav and the team to follow him.

The group made their way over to the accommodation block and each of the men in turn was allocated a room. Maverick was the last to receive a room as she had to make sure her team was settled first. As soon as everyone was settled the brunette went and had a shower before getting into her bunk and falling asleep.

* * *

There it is everyone. Now you've read it, review it! :D Anonymous reviews are enabled.


	6. Chapter 6 Steelcrusher

Hey everyone! I can't believe I managaed to get another chappie up. Things are really hectic at the moment so there probably won't be regular updates for any of my stories but I shall try. The next chapter I shall work on is Cam and Devvie's Adventure Chapter number 3. Stick with me everyone as I try to update as quickly as possible and yes, I shall try to work on the romance in the next chapter.

On with the story!

* * *

Waking up in a bed is always considered a luxury to Mav. As always getting a good night sleep in a bed improved both her mood and her determination to see things through.

Only moments after waking up the brunette was dressed and heading over to the amenities. Half an hour later saw Maverick fully dressed and her bunk and room ready for an inspection. The bed was made to military standard along with the rest of the room. Finishing up the brunette gave the room one last glance before shutting the door and locking it.

Turning away from the accommodation blocks the girl went off in search of Major Lennox. Due to the state of the squad the night before Mav never ended up checking on the transformer who had helped them.

The brunette ended up searching for half an hour but never found Major Lennox. Giving up the sixteen year old entered the hangar where she had met the Autobots the night before. Glancing around the large space Mav spotted four of the Autobots in their alt modes spaced around the hangar.

"Hey, I was just coming to see if I can meet tank guy yet," Mav said as she walked closer to the semi. In answer to her question the four Autobots transformed; the sound of metal sliding over metal filled the area.

"I am not sure young one, you are better off asking both Ratchet and Major Lennox that question," replied Optimus.

"I believe it would be ok for you to visit Steelcrusher as long as Major Lennox approved," Ratchet stated as he shot Ironhide a glare.

"Ok then, I'll have to go talk to Major Lennox. Any idea where he is?" Mav asked, tired of wandering around the expansive base in search of the elusive Major.

"He is over on the east side of the island. I believe he is running his men through a training course," Ironhide said as he snorted a little on the 'training course' part.

"Well that explains why I couldn't find him; I never did check the east side. I'm off to find Major Lennox, seeya," said Mav as she turned and walked out of the hangar.

The training area was on the opposite side of the base to the Autobots hangar. Luckily the base wasn't too expansive and the walk didn't take long.

As Mav neared the group of training soldiers she spotted a man near Epps who looked familiar. The sixteen year old studied his face as she continued to stride purposely towards the team.

While she was still a couple of meters away Mav recalled just who he was. Taking a couple of running strides she launched herself at the dark haired man in a spear tackle.

"Figgy!" the brunette yelled as they hit the ground.

"Mav!" Fig said in astonishment.

"I can't believe you're here! I though you got killed out in Qatar, well at least that's what the adminos, said. Are you in Lennox's team? I'm not, I've got my own team now and I'm the best fighter pilot in the world! Well... As long as you don't include the Decepticons that is..." Mav said in a rush.

"Well Mavvie, I guess you didn't listen to your mum. I'm glad you didn't 'cause if she had her way then you would be some spoilt little brat or something," stated Figs.

"Ugh, she wanted me to be girly," Mav complained. "I swear she had an obsession with Barbie dolls. I still think GI Joes are way better than Barbies."

Fig laughed, "I see that you haven't changed that much at all."

"I try Figs, I try. Although I've served overseas at least ten times, I stopped counting once I reached ten."

"Geese Mav, I haven't even done that many tours. You ok? Being in defence hasn't been too bad for you?"

"It's bad, real bad sometimes. I went through about five years back there where I was suicidal but I've moved through that mostly. I still get back into that state of mind but Goose and the guys get me through."

Gig sucked in a deep breath at what Mav said while a tortured expression crossed his face.

"Seriously Mav? You must've seen enough shit fourteen years ago to last you a lifetime, I thought you wouldn't want to see any more," Fig stated.

"Yeah well I don't have much choice. The Defence Force gained custody over me after the fleet went down. I never got around to school or anything so the only thing I'm actually qualified to do is work in the military. Granted, I could change to another military but what's the point? All the people I know and am friends with are in the US military," Mav explained.

"Damn, that must be hard," Epps said, butting into the conversation.

"Yeah, at least the rest of us have some sort of schooling background. It would be insanely difficult to do any other job outside of military practice," Lennox added.

"Well, I've just got to take the hand I'm dealt. It seriously isn't that bad though, I'm really good at this job and it's easy to make friends. This also totally suits my adrenalin junkie attitude," Mav said, trying to be philosophical.

"I knew you were going to end up as an adrenalin junkie, I swear it was all that jumping off of the tallest thing you could climb onto," Fig exclaimed.

The conversation continued on for a while before Maverick managed to steer the conversation around to Steelcrusher.

"Lennox, do you mind if I go visit Steelcrusher? When we left for Qatar I knew that the tank was a Transformer but I didn't know his name or anything. After what he did for us out there I think I should at least make an effort to introduce myself to him," Mav asked.

"I don't see an issue with that as long as we don't let Galloway catch wind of what is happening. Steelcrusher acted for the best on behalf of your team, you should definitely be allowed to at least thank him," Major Lennox answered.

"Thanks, I reckon I'll go over there now just in case Ratchet has set up visiting hours or something. Seeya round," the brunette said as she turned and made her way back to the west side of the island.

Ratchet's med bay was located in the hangar next to the one that served its purpose as the Autobot's recreation room. Each of the massive hangars were joined together by hallways while the living area extended below ground. The med. bay was situated on the top level to ensure easy access for injured bots.

The brunette stopped in front of the wide double doors before stepping up to them and knocking, just to make sure she didn't become the object of the medic's wrath. Only seconds after Maverick's hand touched the doors they swished open. Taking that as an invitation to enter Mav started to tentatively walk into Ratchet's lair.

Peering around the room the fighter pilot spotted Ratchet over at one of the medical benches on the far side of the room. The Autobot CMO seemed to be concentrating on an object in front of him. Not wanting to disturb the medic Mav walked over to the Transformer size berths at the back of the room.

Only one of the large berths was occupied and that was the one with Steelcrusher. Assessing the size of the berth Mav decided to flip her way up the side of it in order to talk to the mech. Taking a running start the young girl managed to flip and twist her way up onto the top of the berth.

"Hello Maverick," Steelcrusher said, startling the sixteen year old.

"Oh, hey Steelcrusher. I'm sorry about not introducing myself before but my team didn't know anything about you guys and I really wasn't supposed to know. How are you doing now?" asked Mav.

"I understand. I'm doing better but you really shouldn't be asking me that. I am not an Autobot although I guess I am not a Decepticon anymore. I have no idea why I protected your group, only that I know it was the right thing to do," the tank answered.

"I'm glad you did even though you didn't have to. Even though you aren't an Autobot it's fine by me if you want to join our group in our tours."

"Even if you allow me the rest of your military and government would not let me. Besides, I wouldn't be welcome anyway, I am a previous enemy of the Autobots and many of them continue to distrust me. I'm better off leaving this horrible planet."

"Then why did you stay in hiding in the first place? Why didn't you kill us humans while you had the chance? You can't be all bad, plus, I can probably sway the military leaders into letting you come with us. On the other hand those government stuck ups are a whole new ball game."

"I don't know, I really don't know. I can't just change my ways."

"There must be some good in you, somewhere!" Mav persisted.

"Maybe, I don't know. I have no idea why I didn't kill you all why I had the chance but I do know that the reason I protected the group was because of you," Steelcrusher confessed.

"Look, even if you don't know about it yet, just think it over. There is no time limit so even if you don't decide today or tomorrow the offer still stands in a few years time, given that you haven't slaughtered heaps of humans in the mean time," Maverick offered.

A silence followed the brunette's final comment and taking it as her leave to go she turned and clambered down the side of the medical berth. Just as the Commander reached the large double doors the girl heard Steelcrusher's voice.

"Thankyou."

The words were quiet and full of honesty. The massive doors swished open and Mav left the former Decepticon to think about her offer and to go book some downtime for herself.

* * *

How was that everyone? I know you people are reading this so review it! I write much faster with reviews!


	7. Chapter 7 Heading Home?

A/N: Hey Everyone! I finally got another chapter up for this story! Also, my plot is now written out so the rest of this story shall be better structured. I've also now gotten myself a couple of beta-readers so I shall be posting edited versions of these chapters once I get them beta-read. A poll is now going on my profile as to which story I should update fastest so go vote now! :D

* * *

Three days had passed since Mav's team had arrived at Diego Garcia and the squad was getting restless. The days had been filled with mind numbing paperwork, physical and mental tests. Everyone was getting very frustrated, especially because no one had gotten to go home to see their families yet.

The more time spent on the island the more restless the soldiers got. After six months of being deployed the men had expected to be home and with their families by now. Unfortunately the government officials, namely Mr Galloway, had decided to make it as difficult as possible for them to return home.

By the end of the three days everyone was on edge, Maverick's team more than anyone else. The higher the tempers got in Mav's group the more friction was caused with the NEST team. The Autobot's had remained indifferent on the situation although many of the humans were either siding with the government officials or the Navy SEAL team.

"God this is just getting so frustrating!" Mav growled as she leaned back on the legs of her chair. The brunette was sitting in the human recreation room talking with Major Lennox, Epps and Figs.

"Yeah must be, your guys are very on edge," Lennox agreed as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Man, I understand what it's like for them. You're just getting home, only ten hours away and the government's not letting you go. It's got to be hell for those of them with families and girls waiting for them. I just hope the government doesn't go all hard assed and report you all dead, that would be the last straw for many of them," Epps commented as he looked around the room.

"It'd probably be the last straw for me as well. If I have to be considered government property, which I am, then I'd at least like a little down time here and there. It's not like my squad hasn't been proved for mental and physical tests. Not to mention the Defence Force has all the paperwork they need on any of us. We are one of the most specialised team sent out to Peace Keeping zones. My team is trusted to take care of high priority, high secrecy missions so I don't see what the problem is," Mav explained as she scowled at the far side of the room.

"It's probably just Director Galloway going all stupid and talking straight to the President and not following the channels. God knows he does it all the time," the Major stated.

"Yeah, he never follows the proper channels and we end up paying for it," Figs put in.

"You're telling me he is just going straight to the President with this? The President has direct control over our team and knows me personally. Galloway must not be telling whoever he is talking to just who I am. I'm going to call the President now and get this sorted, my men need to get home and get some rest," Mav said as she stood up and walked outside.

After exiting the building the brunette walked down the side of the recreation building and pulled out her mobile phone before dialling the President's home number. Maverick had come to know the President through her time in Defence due to the nature of the missions she undertook and the fact that she was in government/military custody for the time being.

The phone rang multiple times before anyone picked up.

"Hello, Barack speaking," the president said from the other end of the line.

"Hey, Mr Obama, Maverick Mitchell here," Mav greeted.

"Hi Mav, how can I help you?"

"Director Galloway is stuffing up relations between us and our visitors. It's stupid what he is doing and if he continues on as he is going they will leave us. Already Galloway has created tensions which will be hard to rectify. I propose Director Galloway is taken back to restricted access and removed from his role of liaison."

"I shall support your decision as long as you have an idea for who should fill the role."

"I believe this should be a decision made between you and our visitors although my suggestion is that someone from within the group of people who know our visitors should be chosen."

"I shall keep that in mind. Was that all?"

"No sir. Galloway has been keeping me and my team here. We've not yet gotten any rest and have had to go through lots of paperwork just to be able to get a couple of night's decent sleep."

"Someone has not been telling me what's really been happening there, have they?"

"No sir, I don't believe so. I think the chain of command for this needs to be thought through thoroughly."

"I'll make sure to get someone onto the issues in our chain of command. As for what's happening with your team, I shall authorise flights to get you out of there and back onto the mainland. From there I'll see if we can't get all of you home."

"Thanks sir."

"You're welcome."

"Seeya."

"Ok then, goodbye."

Mav clicked the end button and returned inside. Walking up to the group she announced, "That's two problems solved."

"Which problems?"

"Our Galloway problem and my team's leave problem."

"Uh, how in the world did you manage to fix the Galloway problem?"

"I told you I'm good friends with the President. He's going to sort through things and rearrange the chain of command they've got going in the politics area of things," Mav replied.

"And let me guess, you also got the president to authorise flights out of here for your team," guessed Fig.

"Aww, Fig, how'dya guess?" the brunette teased.

Fig just rolled his eyes at her teasing.

"When are you guys shipping out?" asked Lennox.

"No idea, the flights haven't been arranged yet. The sooner the better though," Mav answered.

"I can't believe you got rid of Galloway with one phone call! Finally I won't be tempted to plug him and get massively court marshalled," Epps exclaimed.

"I think I would have beaten you to it Epps. I was so close to killing him the other day when he walked into my room and started full on ranting at me for something or other that I hadn't even done," the commander said as she sat down in her chair.

"What did he think you did?" asked Fig.

"Apparently my love for breaking the rules is well known to him and he thought I was the one who hoisted his boxers on the flag pole," replied Mav.

"You serious? Someone put his boxers up like a flag on the actual flag pole? Are they still up there?" Epps questioned as an excited smile lit his face.

"Answers to your questions are yes, yes and yes," replied Mav with a matching grin.

"God! I have to go see that!" exclaimed Epps as he jumped out of his seat and headed outside.

"I hope he gets some photos for us. They would be brilliant blackmail to use if he ever ended up back here again," Mav mused.

"Knowing him, half of his phone space will be filled with the pictures already," stated the major.

"I'm looking forward to seeing the pictures," Fig said.

"Of course," Mitchell said.

* * *

Three hours later and the plane flights out of Diego Garcia had been arranged. However, Galloway was going off his rocker at losing his security clearance.

"You! I know you're the one who arranged for me to lose my security clearance! Mark my words, you will get the worst payback imaginable," yelled Galloway as he got right up in Mav's face.

"Nothing you can do to me will be that bad. I'm glad you no longer have your security clearance to flash in everyone's faces and annoy the hell out of them. I'm glad that you can't stuff up Autobot/Human relations any more than you already have and I'm sure as hell glad that you can't stuff around the Defence Force to meet your little personal agenda anymore. I don't give a crap what you think so just shut-up already and leave," Mav growled as Galloway continued to mutter under his breath.

Knowing that Mav was losing her temper, Fig signalled for the Air Field guards to escort the troublesome politician off the base. Despite the young girl's assurance that anything Galloway could do to her wouldn't harm her, he still felt as though she would be getting a lot of trouble from him in the future.

Trying to settle her temper, Mav took a couple of deep breaths before stalking away from the middle of the air field and heading into the Autobot's hangar.

Entering the cool atmosphere of the massive hangar she started to feel herself calming down. Inside the hangar the entrance way was devoid of the alt. modes of the Autobots. Deciding they would be in their respective offices or the recreation room she decided to head for the latter.

Once making her way down into the connected hangars Mav headed straight for the recreation room. The room was set up like a cross between a dining room and a living room. Large, Autobot sized couches were clustered around a bunch of massive flat screen TVs while on the other side of the room there were tables and chairs which were also big enough for the Autobots.

Entering the room Mav spotted Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Jazz playing COD, as per their usual activities when not out pulling pranks and hunting down Decepticons. Taking a look at the screens the brunette quickly figured out that the three of them were kicking the enemy team's butts without the help of the rest of the team.

Climbing up the side of the couch, Maverick settled herself down on the arm to ensure she wouldn't get squashed. The game continued on for another four minutes until the Autobot's team one.

"Yeah, I totally whooped some random guys ass, he was like, creeping around the corner and then I just filled him with lead!" exclaimed Sideswipe.

"Uh huh, and who was watching your back and picking off the guys behind you?" questioned Sunstreaker sarcastically.

"Pfft, not like you needed to," Sides said nonchalantly.

"Well guys, I reckoned I got the most kills," interrupted Jazz, trying to diffuse the brewing fight.

"No way!" denied Sideswipe.

"In your dreams," Sunstreaker said, smirking.

"Why don't you guys just check the leader board before it disappears?" Mav put in before it would be a three way fight.

Deciding to listen to her for once the three of them turned to get a look of the leader board before they would be launched into the next game.

SuNsTrEaKeR 17 kills

SidesPullinPranks 16 Kills

JazzThaMan 15 kills

Once checking the leader board Sideswipe and Jazz started mumbling under their breaths, while Sunstreaker's smirk just grew.

"Can I join in the next game guys? I'll probably be leaving later so if you want to try beating my top record for kills the clock is ticking," the young girl asked.

"Ya leavin'?" asked Jazz.

"Since when?" questioned Sideswipe.

"I'm leaving later today I think and it was arranged earlier when I talked to the president," Mav answered as she picked up one of the human sized controllers.

"Well, it's going to get quiet around here again when you guys leave," Jazz mused.

"I don't think so, Sideswipe will just keep pranking you till you guys get royally pissed off with him," Mav stated. In reply Sideswipe just smirked.

At that moment the game started up and the group was thrown into the game.

* * *

It was four hours later when Mav and her team were boarding the aircraft to head back to the USA. Many of the soldiers were feeling intense relief at finally being able to go home. Knowing that the flight would only last around 8 hours the group boarded the plane feeling elated to go home.

Soon the aircraft was fully boarded and ready to take off. Getting clearance was simple and they were soon on their way. Not much chatter filled the aircraft as many were lost in their thoughts of arriving home. Observing her team in silence, Mav wondered just how many of their lives would be severely affected by their knowledge of the Autobots.

* * *

After eight hours of flight and two hours of arrival procedures Mav had finally reached home. Unlocking the front door, she pushed it open before flicking on the light switch. Wandering into the hallway the brunette dropped her bags before going into the kitchen. Opening the fridge she looked over its contents. Finding that nothing particularly exciting was contained within she walked over to the cupboard to get out a packet of Kraft macaroni.

Getting the packet out the young girl filled a pot with water before putting it on to boil. Knowing that it would take at least ten minutes to boil she headed upstairs. Pulling off her DPCU's Mav changed into a pair of men's jeans and a loose fitting shirt before sauntering downstairs.

Within half an hour her food was ready and Mav was eagerly scoffing it down. Finishing the bowl within five minutes she washed the dishes before going into the living room. Picking up the remote Maverick switched the TV on and changed it onto the ABC channel to find out what had been happening in the last couple of days. As she switched onto the ABC channel the brunette just caught the end of the previous story.

_...and the illegal club down in the heart of the city has now been shut down and the owners charged._

Glancing at the images on the screen she quickly figured out it was the club she had been to just before leaving to go to Afghanistan. It was then that she remembered she had said she would ring that guy Sean when work wasn't so busy. Figuring that she wouldn't need to go in to work tomorrow at least, Mav decided to ring him. Rifling through her personal phone book, the young girl soon found Sean's number and dialled it.

After ringing twice the phone was picked up.

"Hello, Sean speaking."

"Hey Sean, its Mav, from the club."

"Oh, hi Mav. How's it going?"

"Pretty good, work's just slowed down for a bit so I decided to make good on my promise to call you."

"Glad you did. How was work?"

"It was ok although it could have gone better."

"I'm guessing you're in one of those classified jobs?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, I can't give details."

"That's fine. So, did you want to go out sometime? We still need to get those staring competitions done."

"Sure, as long as it's sometime soon because I'm not sure how long work will stay calm for."

"How about tomorrow night? We could go to the beach or something..."

"Tomorrow night sounds good and so does going to the beach. Which beach?"

"Is 'The Dump' ok?"

"Definitely! I'll be able to show you my epic riding of dumping waves."

"You can epically ride dumping waves? Why is this reminding me of my brother?"

"Uh huh, probably because your brother likes to be epic."

"Sure... so should we meet there at around four o'clock?"

"Yeppers, I'll see you there then."

"Ok see you tomorrow."

With that Mav hung up the phone. Turning her attention back to the TV screen the young girl fought to suppress a yawn. Deciding it seriously wasn't worth it Maverick headed upstairs to shower and go to bed.

Half an hour later saw Maverick in bed and quietly contemplating what had happened in the last couple of days. Meeting the Autobots, being taken to Diego Garcia, befriending an ex-Decepticon and much more.

It was just as she was thinking about meeting the Autobots that it suddenly struck her. Sean...Sunstreaker... they were the same person! Berating herself for not figuring it out earlier Mav promised herself she would talk to Sean AKA Sunstreaker when she met up with him the next day. Her mind now finally at ease, Mav fell into a very deep but not peaceful, sleep.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter finished! Read and review to share the awesomesauce!


End file.
